character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Vertex (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Leo Vertex= |-|Leo Starcluster= Summary The Leo Vertex 'is one of the main antagonists of the anime and light novel ''Yuki Yuna is a Hero, Washio Sumi is a Hero and Nogi Wakaba is a Hero. ''It is an enemy of humanity and the strongest known Vertex. It is based on the constellation Leo the Lion. Its element is solar energy, which it can shoot out in beams, or even engulf its entire body into a massive star-like fireball. At the end of ''Nogi Wakaba is a Hero, the Leo Vertex caused the world to become its current appearance, a world of flames, by self-destructing. This also wiped out all 11 of the other evolved Vertex in the process. Powers and Stats '''Tier: High 6-A by itself, 5-B via self-destruction | 4-C, likely High 4-C Name: Leo Vertex Origin: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Gender: Unknown Age: 300 years (Was created by the Heavenly Gods soon after they defeated the Earthy Gods, 300 years before the events of Yuki Yuna is a Hero, in order to destroy humanity) Classification: Vertex, Enemy of Humanity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Large Size (Type 3), Holy Fire Manipulation, Dimension Destruction, Portal Creation (Can open portals from the Jukai to the World of Flame to summon other Vertex), Summoning (Can summon common Vertex as well as evolved Vertex), Self-Detonation, Astroremkinesis (Can use and manipulate stellar energy), Fusionism (Can combine itself with other Vertex), Regeneration (Mid-High), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4). Resistance to the followings: Mind Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Cold Manipulation and Ice Manipulation | All of the above, but enhanced. When fused with other Vertex, it gains the following abilities: Explosion Manipulation and Homing Attack (From the Virgo Vertex), Energy Manipulation and Danmaku (From the Sagittarius Vertex), Attack Reflection (From the Cancer Vertex), Poison Manipulation and Durability Negation (From the Scorpio Vertex), Earth Manipulation (From the Capricorn Vertex), Electricity Manipulation (From the Aries Vertex), Smoke Manipulation and Intangibility (From the Pisces Vertex), Water Manipulation and Healing (From the Aquarius Vertex), Air Manipulation and Magnetism Manipulation (From the Libra Vertex), Sound Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (From the Taurus Vertex), Instinct Manipulation (From the Gemini Vertex). Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level by itself (Burned the surface of the Earth), Planet Level via self-destruction (Created the World of Flames, which was stated to be the equivalent of the real world, destroying all the other Vertex in the process) | Star Level (Created a massive fireball that could be comparable to the sun), likely Large Star Level (Has shown many times to be stronger than the heroes in their Mankai mode) Speed: At least FTL (Can keep up with the heroes) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability:'' At least '''Multi-Continent Level', possibly''' Planet Level''' | Star Level, likely Large Star Level (Took hits from Heroes in their Mankai Mode without much damage. Regeneration makes it hard to kill) Stamina: Limitless Range: Thousands of kilometers. Planetary via self-destruction | Stellar Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Despite being the the strongest Vertex, it rarely performs any attacks on its own and relies on its summons to perform its attacks. Key: Leo Vertex | Leo Starcluster Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4